Undercover or Under the covers?
by phsquared
Summary: What happens if two operatives take it a step too far undercover?
1. Chapter 1

It started like any typical day, Deeks being the last one to get into OSP, with a handful of donuts for Kensi and an unopened bag of candy bars. He had a "secret" stash of them in his desk, which he only kept restocking because Kensi loves them. He handed Kensi the box of donuts then headed to his desk. He placed the bag of candy neatly under some files. As he picked up the files he noticed there was one in there that he had forgotten about. Hetty gave it to him a week ago and he told her that he would think about it. After staring at the file for what seemed like forever, he stuck into his bag and decided that he would fill it out when he got the chance. As he was zipping up his bag, Eric came half-way down the stairs and motioned for them to come up to OPS. And from the look on his face, the team could tell this case was going to be bad. The team headed up to OPS with Hetty following close behind. And as they reached the top of the stairs, Hetty grabbed Kensi's arm and pulled her aside.

"Ms. Blye, can I have a word?"

"Umm, yah, sure. What's up?"

"Before you go in there I just want to let you know that we can substitute Callen for Deeks if you feel more comfortable." Hetty said.

"What do you mean? Is Deeks in trouble?"

"No. But there is a situation to where we need to put two agents undercover. They will go undercover as a married couple. And going under deep cover as a married couple, lines can get crossed and things can change. If you are not comfortable going under with Mr. Deeks then I can arrange Mr. Callen to go with you."

"Umm, I don't think that Deeks will be a problem, this is what he is good at. I will be fine." Kensi said as Hetty led her back to OPS.

Inside, Eric and Nell had been briefing the rest of the team on what was going on. When Kensi walked in she immediately took her place behind the electronic island next to Deeks. But this time she stood just a little closer. Their elbows rubbed up against each other and she could tell that there was a smile on Deeks face. The smile sent waves of heat to the pit of her stomach and it made the walls around her slowly melt away. All of the walls she had set up after Jack left, well they were slowly being taken down by a shaggy haired surfer cop. When Eric and Nell finished and released Kensi and Deeks to wardrobe to find their undercover styles, Nell whispered something in Kensi's ear and it made Kensi smile.

With that, Kensi strolled out behind Deeks and headed for the closet full of clothes. When they finally found a style that matched the background Eric and Nell set up, they headed back out to the bullpen and said their goodbyes to their team. Every now and then, they would talk to the team through ear pieces, but otherwise, once they stepped out of the office, they were no longer Kensi Marie Blye and Martin Deeks, they were the undercover couple. Andy and Nick Collins. Nick worked at a Target about ten miles from the undercover house, and Andy was a stay at home trophy wife.


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way into the house and this time Andy went without the towel so Nick could see everything she wanted him to have. But not yet. She just wanted to tease him. She loved teasing him. "Ohh, Andy. What did Cousin Nell whisper in your ear yesterday?"

"Umm, nothing why?" She said secretly.

"I just wanted to know what made my beautiful wife smile like that." Nick said as he pulled Andy in for a nice hug.

"Ohh, she told me that I would finally have my chance soon."

"Chance for what?"

"That I do not know. She is as mysterious with those things as Grandma Hetty is." Andy said. "But I did tell her what was in the box."

"You mean the box you gave me?"

"Yah, that one."

"Okay, that is not fair. Now I really want to know what is in the box. Because first you say that it is what I have always wanted. And now you say that Nell knows. Which means pretty soon, Eric will know then Callen then Sam and I am sure Hetty already knows. So I am behind already, can't you tell me what is inside so that I do not have to open it yet?"

"Nope. If you want to know what I thought you always wanted you will have to wait until we get home and you open the box."

"Fine."

####################3

While Nick was cooking dinner, Andy decided to explore the house a little more. She wandered around the house and found herself in the laundry room. It was huge. There were cabinets full of towels, towels of all different sizes. There were shelves of almost every cleaning material known to man. And even little scented things to make the wash smell good. She didn't know what they were called, considering she never really used them, but she knew that her mom did and loved the way her clothes used to smell as a child.

She found a shirt of Nick's and a small pair of spandex of hers. She took off her bathing suit and put on the shirt with a sports bra and the spandex. The spandex was small enough and the shirt was big enough that it looked like she wasn't wearing any clothes. Perfect, she thought. She started to wander around again when she heard Nick calling her from the kitchen.

She made her way back to the kitchen and when she saw the look on Nick's face, she knew that what she was wearing was affecting him the way she wanted it to.

He couldn't believe that she was going to do that to them. But he thought that he might as well get her back on this. While he was cooking, he searched the room for bugs. There were none. But she didn't need to know that.

"Andy?" He asked as he gave her a look of confusion.

"What? I needed to put something on besides a bathing suit."

"So you went for my shirt? And what?"

"I saw it in the laundry room and just grabbed it. it looked comfortable. Why, is that a problem?"

"No, no problem. It's just that I am going to want it back."

"You can have it back right now if you want."

"Ohh, so you are wearing something under that?"

"I didn't say that."

"You are killing me Andy."

"Well do you want your shirt back or not?"

"Yes, I would like my shirt back." He said and she slowly took it off. She teased him. He noticed that she was wearing tight spandex underneath and a sports bra. Her stomach was toned so well. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and claim her as his. But he didn't.

Instead when she went over to see what he had made for dinner, she noticed that there was cake batter in a bowl and off to the side were some cupcake tins. She reached her hand towards the batter and felt a small slap. He had slapped her hand away from the bowl.

"What was that for?"

"You can't eat raw cupcake batter."

"Watch me." She challenged as she reached for more.

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the refrigerator. She looked him in the eyes and saw the only thing he ever wanted.

"Now, will you tell me what was in the box?"

"No." she said as she used her free arm to get herself out of this position but it didn't work. He was too fast for her actions. He had her pinned against the wall. He was standing in between her legs with her arms pinned above her head. She was breathing in and out very fast. He could tell that she was nervous or scared. And he thought it was perfect.

"Really? Hun bun? You are not going to tell me when we are like this?"

"No I will not. If you want to know then open the box." She said as she stared into his eyes.

He thought that the only way to get the information out of her was to make her think that they were on camera. He leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "There is a camera by the oven, pointed towards the doorway, and another pointed at the refrigerator."

"What?"

"We are being watched."

"What do we do?"

"You do nothing. Me on the other hand, well since I have the upper hand. I think that is up to me."

"You are suck a tease."

"But that is why you love me, right Andy?"

"N…." but he didn't give her a chance to finish. He placed a perfect kiss to her lips. But pulled back quickly and placed another on her cheek before finally placing one on her forehead. Then he let go of her arms and they fell back down to her side. He took a couple steps away from her and continued to cook.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, they sat down on the couch and watched Kensi's favorite show. _Castle._ And even though every Monday when he went over to her apartment to make fun of it, he started to like it. He had to admit it was a good show.

"Nick?"

"Yah?"

"Is that us?" Andy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Castle and Beckett."

"No. That isn't. Because I am not a writer, and you are not an NYPD Detective. Plus, he didn't get shot. We are just normal people in love house sitting for a family member. How is that anything like this show?"

She turned to him and got real close. "We are being watched again." She whispered in his ear.

"Where?"

"In the spine of one on the books on the shelf above the TV." She responded.

"Then let's give them something to watch." He said.

"Okay." She said before climbing on top of him and straddling him. She leaned in and kissed him. Their tongues fought for dominance, and not before long Nick had found a pressure point on Andy that made her moan. When he heard her moan because of him there was tightness in his pants that he couldn't control anymore. And she noticed it too. He could sense that she was smiling and when he looked up at her, she saw the desire in his eyes. She got up off of him and took his hand.

"Andy?" He said.

"Yah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Nick."

"Where are we going?" He asked when she got up off of him and started to walk away.

"You are in need of a cold shower." She says as she leads him up the stairs to the master bedroom bathroom.

###################3

After he got out of the shower, feeling much better, he went back to find Andy. He found her back on the couch in front of the television watching the rest of the episode. He sat next to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She turned towards her partner and placed another couple kisses on his neck.

"Andy, there are boundaries for a reason." He whispered so that only the two of them could hear.

"Deeks, please."

"No."

"Nick. I love you." She said, hoping that Deeks would see the true meaning behind her words. Deeks picked her up from the couch wedding style and took her up to their bedroom and placed her on her favorite side of the bed. He crawled on the other side of the bed and pulled her in close from behind. When he thought that she was sleeping finally, he whispered in her hair, "I love you too, Fern." He truly believed that his Bad-ass Blye was sleeping. Her eyes were open the whole time. And only did they close when the words were spoken. She smiled and snuggled even closer to Deeks. She would just make an excuse in the morning, right? No. Kensi Marie Bad-ass Blye is done making excuses. She is going to head straight into the eye of the storm and tell Deeks how she really feels. In the morning, it was already too late to come out now. Not after everything that happened so far. But morning was taking its sweet time. She couldn't sleep anymore. She just laid there thinking about anything and everything.

Especially Deeks. Would he be happy? Would he be upset? Would he be confused? Would he be embarrassed? How would she react? What if he didn't feel the same way? But he said he 'I love you too.' What does that mean? What if he isn't happy that I love him too? And what about Sam? He doesn't know about him? Or Jack? I mean he saw the interrogation two years ago, but still. We never talked about it.

"Andy, go to sleep. I can hear you thinking from over here." Nick said as he slowly moved to become more comfortable.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind tonight."

"Care to share partner?" He asked as she stared off into space.

"Actually, yes. I think that I need to." She said as she rolled over so that they faced each other. She moved so that they were far enough apart so she couldn't see him that well in the dimly lit room, but close enough so that his arms were still draped around her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay. But first, I wanna let you know that I swept this place for bugs earlier today. There are none on the second floor. And so far the only one that I could find on the first floor is the cameras in the kitchen. So, what was that in front of the television?"

"I will tell you, but there is something you need to know though before I tell you about that and what was on my mind a couple of minutes ago."

"Come on Kens. Look at me. You can tell me anything. I will be here for you. You are my partner and best friend. You can tell me anything."

"I have a boyfriend."

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend, his name is Sam." She admitted and she could feel Deek's slowly remove his arms from her waist.

"How could you not tell me? I am your best friend?"

"Because at first I didn't know how to. And then he was always working. He is a surgeon. And you know how busy our job can get. So it was nice. I could always have one foot out the door just in case." She said and the smile she had on her face started to fall and Deeks could tell that she was sad and things were starting to get a little more serious.

"But things have changed haven't they?"

"Yah. I just want someone that will be there for me and I can be there for him. And we can just jump into it together."

"Like a partnership?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I meant nothing."

"No we are sharing, remember?" She said, feeling like she shouldn't have brought anything up.

"I just meant that what you said. It sounded like a partnership."

"Ohh. And you mean you don't you?" Kensi asked as she looked into his baby blues. She knew asking this question would be hard for her, but she needed to know. She needed to know if he loved her. If he truly loved her.

"Kens…I…" He started before quickly stopping.

"No. Deeks, I need to know. Your answer will determine whether I make a phone call tomorrow or not. Look at me please." She said and he looked at her. There was no way that he was going to be able to tell her anything but the truth. Not anymore. "Please. Deeks. I need to know. When you said it sounded like a partnership. Did you mean you?"

"Yes, I did. But you are with Sam? And I don't want you to do anything stupid because of a crush I thought was going to go away. Please don't do anything you will regret. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Oh." And that is all she could say, because even though she was hoping for that answer, she was completely shocked when he actually said that.

"That wasn't what the answer you were looking for was it? I am sorry. Okay it was stupid." He said shaking his head and went to roll over to face the closet door. His back to Kensi. She got up and walked around to the other side of the bed and looked him in the eye.

"No, Deeks. It was exactly what I was looking for. But I was surprised that you actually said something that I wanted to say. And you should know that Sunshine and Gunpowder are two of my favorite things too."It felt like he was looking into her soul, and he could tell that every word that came out of her mouth was the truth. He loved that every word that about her.

"How did you know about that?"

"Hetty. She sent me a package. USB drive. One video. That told me everything I needed to know. She sent it to me today. Before you get home."

"SO then on the couch, who was that? Kesni or Andy?"

"That was 100% Kensi. No, I am sorry. That was 100% Fern." She said with a smile.

"I thought you didn't like it when I call you Fern?"

"I didn't. But you did. And I liked you. Plus I felt special. You didn't call anyone else that, and I had my own nickname. No one else called me that. It was like you were telling everyone else I was yours."

"Did Kick-ass Blye just go soft on me?" He joked.

"Yes, yes she did."

"And what does that mean? What happens now?"

"What happens now is that I will not make a phone call in the morning. You were right. I deserve to be happy. And I am not going to be happy if I have one foot out the door. Especially in a relationship that means nothing to me. Not anymore."

"I don't get it."

"I broke up with Sam after Hetty sent me the package."

"Ohh."

"Yah."

"Now what?"

"This…" She says as she closes the gap between his lips and hers. It was magical. Like nothing either of them had ever felt before. It was three years of sexual tension finally being released. Because two people were finally brave enough to admit what they had both known for too long.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Nell woke them up. Kensi woke up first. "Nell? What are you doing here?" she asked as she shook Deeks awake.

"No come back to bed, Fern." Deeks said sleepily.

Nell gave them a raised eyebrow and Kensi gave her a look.

"Hetty sent me. The op is over."

"What?" Deeks said, now wide awake.

"You don't need to be undercover anymore. Sam and Callen caught the guy last night. You can go home."

"Thanks Nell. See you tomorrow?"

"No. you have the next two days off, both of you, and Deeks, Hetty says 'about time'." She says as Deeks chuckles knowing what that means. "And Kensi? Can I talk to you real fast?"

"Yah, sure. Deeks you can use the shower first."

"Fine." He says as he gets up and walks out of the room and towards the bathroom.

When they hear the shower start, Nell speaks up. "Spill."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Deeks. There is no way that you would let him hold you like that if you didn't love him."

"How long were you watching us?"

"Like ten minutes."

"Okay fine, yes I do love him."

"Eric owes me ten and Callen and Sam owe me fifty a piece."

"What?"

"Nothing." Nell said quickly trying to cover up what she just said.

"They know?"

"Of course. They are cops. What do you expect?"

"Right."

"Well actually, there are bugs in this room, so I heard everything that you guys said last night. Then I made the bet after Sam and Callen came back with the guy. None of them knew what I had heard."

"ohh."

"Well I will see you guys in a couple days. I hope everything goes well."

"Thank you Nell. For everything."

"Bye Kensi."

#################3

After Nell left, Deeks was still in the shower. But Kensi had a weird feeling about her and Nell's conversation. She went into the bathroom to find that Deeks was barely wet.

"Holy shit, Kensi!"

"What?"

"I am in the shower. I mean I like this, but you could give a guy some warning."

"Why? You didn't give me any warning last night when you said there were no bugs in the room. Nell heard everything we said. Everyting. Or this morning when you were listening to my conversation with Nell. Seriously. I get paid to notice things. You were outside the door the whole time."

"Okay, fine. You got me. This morning I was listening. But last night I didn't know that there was any bugs in the room from Eric and Nell. Okay the device they gave me, nothing came up. So I must assume that the devices they planted, wouldn't show up on the device they gave me."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay, I don't care."

"Why?"

"Because I am glad you came in here right now."

"Wh…." She started to say before Deeks pulled her into the shower with him. With only one person in the shower, it felt like it was huge. But now, with both Kensi and Deeks in the shower at once, they were realizing that it was pretty small. There was only really room for one person. But neither of them cared anymore.

"Really Deeks?"

"What? You looked like you needed a shower."

"Are you saying I smell?"

"Yes you smell amazing."

"Nice save jack ass."

"Aww that is no way to talk to someone you love."

"Shut up."

"No." He said. He was about to say more, just to irritate her but he never got the chance. She leaned in closer and kissed him.

"Are you sure about this, Fern?" He asked knowing that he didn't want to push her into something she or he would regret later.

"Yes, I am absolutely positive. I am ready to see where this thing of ours goes." She said as she kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6

They turned the water hotter. Neither of them really knew where this might lead them but it was all Kensi ever wanted. The water was warm, Deeks looked at Kensi and asked again, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said and he took her into his arms and they kissed as they slowly made their way down the side of the wall to where once again she straddled him and as soon as he felt that his friend was back, he looked up at Andy to confirm once again. But she was way ahead of him, "Deeks I think that I am still wearing too many clothes for a shower. Can you help me with that?"

"Of course." He said as he shed the clothes that were left on Kensi's body.

Then she took him into her hand and she could feel him tense up. While still kissing his lips, she started to move her hand up and down. She could hear him moan into her mouth as she continued her movement. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed her so badly. But she made him wait. While she was busy moving her hand on his friend, he started to rub her slowly. He could feel her buckle when he touched her. And even though his hand was surrounded by water, he could feel how wet she was already. He could also feel her hand tighten around his member and that made him moan again. But this time he was not alone in moaning. She moaned too. They looked at each other in the eyes and Kensi slowly moved away from Deeks and kissed his best friend. Well more of attacked his best friend. She showed the love she had for him by making his member buckle up and stand tall. When she looked up at his face she could tell that he wasn't going to last very much longer so she lifted off of him and swam to the other side of the tub motioning him to follow.

She sat in the same position as he had been previously. He made his way over to her and kissed her lips passionately. But she flinched away.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked confused.

"No. but it is my turn right?"

"Ohh, is that what you want?"

"Yes." She said laughing as he moved down towards where the other half of his best friend was. He stared in amazement on how beautiful she really was. It was amazing. He stated kissing her stomach and slowly made his way down and Kensi shot her head back and wrapped her legs around Deek's neck. She pulled him closer until she knew that he understood what she wanted. He licked faster and poked one finger in and started moving. She felt her back arch in pleasure as he added another finger. And then a third. She felt like she was going to fall over the cliff any minute so she brought him back up to her lips.

Once again she grabbed his best friend, but this time instead of inserting it into her mouth, she let him enter her. They both moaned in pleasure as he started to move slowly.

"Faster, please." She begged. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up to where he could move as fast as she wanted. He moved faster with each second passing by. She could feel him. She finally had him. All of him. And she loved it. It felt so good.

"Deeks, I'm gonna come." She said as she felt everything melt away.

"Just let it go, don't hold it in." He said. "I am almost there too."

"But it feels so good." She said now whimpering in delight.

"I know. Ahhhhhhh. Kensi!" He screamed as he went over the edge.

"DEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKSSSSSS!" She screamed as she went over with him and felt him let go inside of her. It felt amazing. And they both knew it.

"Kens. I love you."

"Deeks, I don't just love you. I love everything about you and everything you do. No matter how much I denied it before. Just know that I love you and I mean all of you." She said before they quickly rinsed off and headed back into the bedroom to change. They wanted to get home as quickly as they could.


	7. Chapter 7

After they were fully dressed, Kensi and Deeks made their way around the house collecting anything that was theirs. They ran everywhere in the house to try and find their personal effects when Deeks came across Kensi's skimpy bikini.

"Hey sugar bear? Where did you get this?" He asked while holding up the bright blue bathing suit.

"Ohh, I got it as a present from a boyfriend in college. But now thinking about it, yesterday was the first time I actually wore it. Why?"

"Just wondering sweet thing."

"You know, Nell said we had to be out of here by noon. It is only nine. I could go and try that on for you again." She said stepping a little closer to Deeks.

"That… that… would be great. I… I think." He said choking on every other word.

"Did you just stutter? Did the great Marty Deeks just stutter? Does the great Marty Deeks stutter when a pretty girl pretty much asks him to have sex for the second time in the morning?" Kensi asked now even closer.

"You know I only stutter around you."

"Why?"

"Because you are you. You have been my partner for three years, my kick-ass partner. And because I have never loved anyone as much as I have loved you."

"Awww, nice save. And just to let you know, the same goes for me. Now would if it would make you feel better, I don't have to put on the bathing suit. We could just go skinny dipping."

"You know that if we do that, a lot of people would see things I would like to keep for myself. It would probably be better if we just stay inside until we have to leave."

"Fine with me. There are a lot of things I could do inside the house." She said making her way back into their bedroom. Deeks slowly made his way into the room as well.

"Deeks, I am waiting." She said as he finally walked into the room. She was already naked lying on the bed.

"You didn't even wait for me?" He asked.

"No, but you can start now."

He climbed over and started to kiss her on the neck. He became so focused on pleasing her that he didn't even notice when she reached her hand under the waist line of his pants and took a hold of him.

"Ohhhhh, Kensi." He yelped when he finally realized what she was doing. He could feel her hand slowly start to move around him and he could feel her every now and then squeeze."You know that if you do things like that then I won't last very long. Right?"

"Yah I know." She said as she continued to move around him. with her other hand she took his shirt and started to lift it. he helped her take it off, and then slowly slid out of his sweats. He placed both hands on her hips and started to rub along her curves. He kissed her again and again and she kissed back. Her hands went to his waist as well and then slowly they made their way to his abs. She grabbed a hold of him again and rubbed it along her entrance until she knew that he was hard enough.

He finally caught on to what she wanted when she started to press him into her slightly but not enough. He stopped kissing her to look down in between their bodies. He took himself in his hand and slowly guided it into her. when he finally entered her, he could feel her tighten around him and he could hear her whimpers.

He started to move a little faster, looked back up to see her face, and smiled when he saw how much he could please her. for the next hour or so, they made love and shouts of pleasure could be heard in the bedroom. Some that sounded like cries of joy and others that sounded like she was pissed at him.

But either way, they made love twice in that bedroom before they packed up the rest of their things and left their cover house for the real world again.


End file.
